


Sorry

by MarquisDeMindfangette (KittyCreative)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex just listen to him, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, M/M, Sad Ending, its important, you will see the words sorry in this so many times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCreative/pseuds/MarquisDeMindfangette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson x: Alexander please answer my calls.<br/>Jefferson x: Please.</p><p> </p><p>Jefferson x: Im sorry.</p><p>(im sorry for writing this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA why can i only write angst. There aint sunshine and rainbows here, go try the other side of the rainbow.

Alexander always ruined everything. He didn't try, but he ruined everything.

It was a horrible habit, to say the least.

And it wasn't like he tried to fall out of love with Thomas. It wasn't like he tried to cause relationship problems. _It wasn't like he tried to fall in love with Eliza._

But, it seemed like fate had a different plan. But honestly, he couldn't help it. While his boyfriend had been hot, Eliza-. Oh, where to begin. She was so beautiful. She was perfect, amazing. Her smile always seemed to brighten up the room. He just couldn't help it. She was everything he wanted.

This wasn't saying that Thomas couldn't do the same for him, but something drew Hamilton to Eliza.

So he did what any in love college student would do. He asked her out. He had been so happy when she said yes and when he came home and flopped down on his dorm bed. He had suddenly been hit with a pang of guilt because Thomas. Just. Thomas.

So, he made another bad choice and had broken up with him the day following. It went okay, on Alex's part, at the start. But it was a mess from there out. Alex being indecisive, Thomas looking hurt, Hamilton feeling bad, Thomas asking what he did wrong, Alex not answering and leaving without a word. 

But he forgot about it. Or tried to. Though, you can't help but feel bad when coming home to 29 missed calls from your ex after dumping him harshly. 

Jefferson x: Alexander please answer my calls.

Jefferson x: Please. 

Alexander looked down at his phone, debating on whether or not to answer it.

To: Jefferson x: What do you need

Jefferson x: Can you just tell me why you broke up with me.

Jefferson x: Alex please just tell me why.

Jefferson x: Was it something i did.

Jefferson x: What'd i do Alex?

Jefferson x: Im sorry.

Jefferson x: Sorry.

Alexander always ruined everything. He didn't try, but he ruined everything.

It was a horrible habit, to say the least.


End file.
